


Guitar

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Series: Short short one shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complete, Cute, Guitar, M/M, One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vanilla, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Summary: Remember when Woozi loved using the guitar for non-musical purposes?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Short short one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928626
Kudos: 10





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: pre-debut SEVENTEEN in the practice room

Holding the guitar up in the air as he runs, the scream echoed throughout the practice room. He spotted his target and his short cute stubby legs charged on faster.

Everyone made way for the couple, not wanting to get involved.

“SOONYOUNG-AH!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!” Woozi shouted at Hoshi while trying to catch him.

“IM SORRY KAY, IM SORRY” Hoshi shouted as he ran from corner to corner of the practice room, avoiding the little monster fairy holding the guitar.

He finally caught hold of Hoshi, falling on the ground trapping him between his stubby legs  
Woozi raises his guitar above him, as though he was about to struck Hoshi

“WAIT!!” Hoshi panicked, raising his two hands, protecting himself.

S.Coups stepped in and takes the guitar from Woozi  
“Jihonn-yah, if you smash your guitar on such an ugly surface(referring to Hoshi), you’ll not be able to use it anymore”  
“OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH… BURRRNNNN” Vernon and Joshua shouted

Upon hearing this, Woozi laughed, clutching his stomach while leaning over.  
Hoshi, seemingly offended, found a safe route to exit himself from the stubby legs that pinned him down.  
Standing up, he puts his hand on his hips puffing his fringe in annoyance  
“You know, although you did save me, but that doesn’t mean you can insult me” He did a silly dance

Everyone burst into laughter

The manager came in and dispersed everyone. It was late, it was time to go back to the dorm.

*at the dorm* (Let’s pretend that Woozi and Hoshi shared the same room)

“Jihoonieeee~~” Hoshi whined at Woozi  
“What” Woozi replied, obviously annoyed  
“Sorry~~~” he shake his shoulders, acting cute, knowing that Woozi actually like it  
Not wanting to fall for it, he turns his head away, blushing  
“nnnn” the cute nasal voice makes Woozi blush more  
“Hm?” Hoshi tries again, this time, grabbing Woozi by the shoulder, wanting to see his face  
Caught off guard, he turned his face around, showing Hoshi his blush  
Hoshi saw his blush so cute he chuckled  
Woozi glared at him  
Hoshi leans in, staring Woozi in the eye  
Woozi held his breath in, anticipating what Hoshi will do  
Hoshi stops, the gap between them is so small, their noses are touching..smirking  
He quickly gives Woozi a small kiss on the lips “goodnight..hehe” and runs up to his top bunk  
Woozi blushes, squeaking a small goodnight, even though he knows Hoshi can’t hear him, still embarrassed, he squash his face in his pillow, internally giggling like a girl as he falls asleep with a sweet smile.


End file.
